


Turn Back Time | Hiatus!

by MFGLHY



Category: NCT (Band), Turn Back Time - WAYV (Music Video), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Blood and Injury, Confusion, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know if I will leave it as oneshot or to continue it as a chaptered fic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rating May Change, Self-Harm, Slow To Update, Song: Turn Back Time (WayV), Tags May Change, Team as Family, Time Travel, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: “Turn back time.”He heard their cries at him, they were telling him to not do it. He ignored their cries for him to stop this action but, he can’t do that. When this is the only way to help them, to free them.His heart aches when he remembered their previous event, it aches unreasonably bad. Their cries only added the pain that was in him, he knew he shouldn’t do this.But what he can do, when this is the only way to help them.He’s willing to do anything for his team,anything.*Crossposted OnWattpad!*On Hiatus until 31 March 2021
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Everyone, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Everyone, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I decided to make this as a chaptered -fic! 
> 
> So please be patient, I'll try to update every week if I can!  
> You can expect my updates to be sporadic, expect the unexpected (◠‿◕)

"Turn back time."   
  


He gives them a wry smile, as he saw them mouthing “No” at him, but he needs to do this, he’s the only one that has this ability. It wouldn’t hurt them, if he can save them from this prison. He shouldn’t doubt any of his members ability but, it seems like he was the only one that can give them a way out from this hell hole.   
  
"No, Ten! Don't do it!" 

Kun, his leader, his  _ partner _ , he can’t believe that he needs to leave him in this cell, he shouldn’t do this, but it seems like the universe didn’t give him a way to get out of here. He was tempted to wipe away the tears on his partner’s face, but he ignored the urge and focused on another thing beside his beloved partner.

He can hear their screams and cries for him to stop his foolish decision as turning back the time, it was heart wrenching to hear them crying for him.   
  
"Ten, please! There must be another way!"    
  
"Ten, don't do it! We need you here!"   
  
"Please! Ten!"   
  
"Ten, there must be another way! You don't need to sacrifice yourself!"    
  
"Ten!"   
  
Ten can hear their cries, he didn't want to do this, but what he can do? This is the only option they had on their hands. Maybe,  _ if _ he did safely arrive on time, he can prevent this from happening, and save them and himself from their impending doom.   
  
He only grinned at them as he showed the card that was between his fingers, "It's okay, it's the only way we can be saved from all of this mess."    
  
Ten used the card he was holding on, as the card slowly dissolved, he did disappear as well, like a mist. Smiles still etched on his lips as he holds back the groan of pain spilling out from his mouth, he can't let his member see or hear from the pain that he is currently experiencing.   
  
"See y'all later."   
  
  
With that slowly darkness filling up his sight, he feels himself disappear into nothingness.


	2. In an instant, regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, you woke up already.”
> 
> His senses immediately went haywire the moment he heard that voice, he didn’t expect to be in this exact moment that he loathed with his entire being. He hoped the worst moment already passed, he can’t bear to experience the same thing once again.
> 
> “What do you want?”
> 
> Unconsciously he snapped at the man, just like in the past he experienced. He widened his eyes as his sudden action registered in his mind, he hoped the man wouldn’t do anything bad just like in his past. His skin was covered with goosebumps as he remembered how exactly the man tortured him, he hoped that he could let this moment pass by without any hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, I'm sorry for the short chapter...  
> I still have writer block currently and, I'm afraid if I didn't write anything, I would forgot the story...
> 
> Anyway, please do enjoy!  
> And please don't forget to see the tags before you read it. there are something triggering...

His eyes slowly fluttered open, slowly all of his senses came back to him. He pulled his arms and legs, to notice that it was restrained. His eyes immediately opened wide to be greeted by the sight of himself restrained into a chair.

Panic filled his entire being, he didn’t expect himself to be in this situation. He tried to calm himself down, as his eyes scanned his surroundings. His eyes immediately darted from the chain that was on his wrists and ankles.

He let out a grunt as he tugged the chains quite hard, testing the restrain; hoping that he can pull himself from this mess. He didn’t turn back the time to be back in another cage.

“Ah, you woke up already.”

His senses immediately went haywire the moment he heard that voice, he didn’t expect to be in this exact moment that he loathed with his entire being. He hoped the worst moment already passed, he can’t bear to experience the same thing once again.

“What do you want?”

Unconsciously he snapped at the man, just like in the past he experienced. He widened his eyes as his sudden action registered in his mind, he hoped the man wouldn’t do anything bad just like in his past. His skin was covered with goosebumps as he remembered how exactly the man tortured him, he hoped that he could let this moment pass by without any hitch.

“Oh, how brave of you. Previously you stayed silent, and now? suddenly you had the guts of questioning me…” Whispered the man with a sultry voice, he put his hands on his shoulder and his arms.

Ten shuddered at the man’s touch, he cursed his own carelessness. He jerked away from the man’s touch to no avail, it didn’t do anything, it only fuels the man’s lustful stares at him. He prayed that any moment now for his crewmates to save him.

“Oh, Ten, don’t be afraid, I’ll be gentle with you.”

Whispered the man as his hands trailed down from his chest to his abdomen, Ten tried to shake off the man’s touch but what could he do when he was strapped down to the chair?

“Shut up, Johnny.”

Ten snapped at the man, almost regretting the way he snapped at the man, as Johnny stared at him hard, lifting one of his eyebrows as he can’t believe his ears. A smirk was forming on the man’s lips as he saw Ten jerked away from his touch.

A lustful gaze was directed towards Ten’s direction, Johnny licked his lips with a lustful smile and his eyes were gleaming with lust for Ten. Without any warning Johnny let his lips slammed into Ten’s, he didn’t mind that Ten bit his lips hard enough for it to bleed.

Ten’s heart was beating hard against his chest hard enough that he was expecting himself to get a heart attack any moment. He tightened his knuckles until it was white, he even bit Johnny’s lips as he can’t stand it anymore.

_Any moment now_

It was echoing inside his head as he was ruined by Johnny’s touch once again, all he could feel was Johnny’s unwelcomed touch on his body, he could feel bruises forming on his body once again. It didn’t register his mind that Johnny already stopped his act on him, all he can feel was his body was ruined once again by this man.

His eyes already go unfocused the moment Johnny started his atrocious act on him, his mind already floating to the other side, he hoped for any moment for them to come to save him.

A single tear trailed down from his face as his expression went blank.


	3. My stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everybody!
> 
> It's a new chapter! I'm sorry that I didn't update this for a few weeks(?).  
> I just didn't have the idea how to continue this, but anyway please do enjoy as I try to update this more frequently.
> 
> Oh yeah, also Happy Birthday for Kun!  
> Thank you for being patient!

As his consciousness came back, he was not in the previous chair anymore. He looked around scanning his surroundings, he moved his hands and legs. He let out a breath of relief as they weren’t chained down anymore to the chair.

He was terrified to be back in that condition once again. Every fiber of his being was shaking as his mind came back to the horrendous memory, but he wouldn’t regret it, if that meant that he could meet his crewmates once again.

“Ten?”

His head immediately turned to the source of the voice, he didn’t expect to meet him right here. his hands immediately shaking from how scared he was to recall back his bad experience with the man in front of him.

He tried to mutter something to the man, probably something like a snarky reply, but all his voice wouldn’t come out. He was freezing in the place with fear, everything felt too heavy for his light frame. His head was flooded with one thought, “ _ REGRET _ ”.

He was regretting that he made a choice that was too rash, he hoped that he can come out from this situation with his mind intact. It wouldn’t do for him if he was too pressured and his mind snapped, he can’t do anything for his crewmates then.

“Oh, Ten why are you showing that fearful expression? Where’s your fierce expression? Why the sudden changes?”

Asked the man, as Ten turned his head away from him. The man only chuckled at Ten’s action, he wasn’t offended by it, he was amused as Ten had the guts to rebel at him. 

“Ten, Ten, why are you doing this? why don’t you join us?”

Asked the man with a smirk on his lips, Ten pursed his lips as his head was turned away from the man. He shakes his head lightly, he cannot bring himself to open his mouth to say something against the man. It wouldn’t do good for him if he let the man’s attention on him.

It’s hard to hold himself back to not retorting something witty to the man.

“No, Taeyong.”

He blurted out, as he glared at the man. Taeyong let out a laugh, he was cackling at Ten’s response, he wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall as he laughed. He let out a sniff as he stopped laughing at Ten.

“Why not? There’s no one that will help you nor rescue you from here. You will stay here forever.”

Taeyong finished his sentence with a toothy grin directed at Ten, his eyes almost turned into slit as his eyes lingering for a long time. Ten was in the middle of opening his mouth, but before he could say anything Taeyong cut him off.

“Ah, ah, close that mouth, if you wouldn’t say yes to my offer. We wouldn’t want your precious tongue to be cut off don’t we?” Taeyong playfully scolded him as a playful smile etched on his lips, his eyes widened that Ten almost convinced that Taeyong was an innocent person. But the glint that was on his eyes says something else.

Ten opened his mouth once again, while gripping the bedsheet in a death grip as he tried to hold himself not to choke the life out of the man. He opened his mouth, but before he could get his words past his lips, he was cut off by the knock on the door.

Taeyong let out an annoyed sound at the sudden disturbance, he walked to the door and opened it immediately, cocking up one of his eyebrows at his own crewmate that was in front of his door. 

Ten eyes widened as he saw one of his own crewmates facing Taeyong, he was shocked to see him. He never thought that Winwin was a former member of Taeyong’s crewmates, the thought never crossed his mind.

“What is it?”

“Dinner.”

Winwin tells Taeyong curtly, as his face expression stays unreadable, but as his eyes meet with Ten, there’s something about him that was a tugging feeling at him to run away with the man. He shakes his head lightly, trying to chase away the thought. 

He can’t believe himself that he tried to run away with his own prisoner.

With that Winwin left the room and turned around leaving Taeyong with their prisoner, not paying any mind to the tugging feeling in his guts.

“Alright, you hear that don’t you?”

Ask Taeyong as his eyes narrowed at Ten, a grin was etched again on his lips. He approached Ten and pulled his hand roughly and chained Ten to the bedpost.

“Wait here and be a good boy for me.”

Whispered Taeyong, as he ruffled Ten’s hair. Ten tried to avoid Taeyong’s touch but to no avail, he let himself be touched by Taeyong. As Taeyong walked out from the room, he let out a breath of relief.

Ten closed his eyes for a moment, as he tried to recall Winwin’s earlier expression. It wasn’t a bad thing, he saw one of his crewmates and it calmed his heart even though it was only for a little bit.

He hoped that he would rescue him from this place.

“Kun, be quick please.”

He muttered as he closed his eyes.


	4. I say no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Yay!  
> It's been a little bit sad for me, I just realized that NCT 2020 already ended (T-T)  
> Anyway, I hoped that you enjoyed this update!

He can feel something’s wrong, but he supposes that in this place everything was unsettling. Every inch of his fiber was shaking with something he can’t put a finger on.

He shakes his head lightly, he can’t let that feeling clouded his mind or his heart. It’s dangerous to do so, he needs to be careful of these eyes that surround him. If he just looks at someone with a wrong look, his head could be split off from his neck.

He let out an audible gulp, as the thought crossed his mind.

“Kun?”

“Y—yeah?”

He stammered out, as he was snapped back from his deep thought. He secretly let out a breath of relief as it was Winwin, not the captain that was calling him. He let a sheepish smile adorned his lips as he nodded his head at Winwin, asking him what he needed from him.

“I don’t know if I should tell you this or not, do you want to leave?”

Kun nervously fiddling with his own fingers, he can’t believe what Winwin just said to him.  _ Wouldn’t it count as a treason against the captain? Should he say yes or no? _

“Y—you wouldn’t kill me?”

Winwin scoffed at Kun’s question, “Of course not,” as he rolled his eyes at Kun’s worries.

Kun looked around carefully as he approached Winwin and yanked him close enough for him to whisper, as he was close enough, he hesitantly gave him his answer.

“Yes, I want to.”

With that answer, Winwin gave him a smirk, “That’s good then.”

Without elaborating further from his own answer, Winwin leaves Kun in his own mind. Confused by Winwin’s words, he can’t understand why would Winwin ask something risky like that. He should be careful, he can’t let those words reach Yuta nor Taeil, or even worse, the  _ Captain _ .

He shuddered as he remembered the captain’s gaze at him, he was scared to even fight back to the man. He only can hang his head low and avoid the man’s stare, it’s dangerous to be even near him. He’s not even supposed to be here, he was supposed to be on the other ship, but he was dragged to be here by those maniacs.

“Kun-ge.”

He immediately turned his head around to be met by Lucas’s goofy smile, he immediately put his guard down around Lucas, he was the only one that was kind enough to be around him. He was the only one that called him with respect not like the others, he was surprised to find Lucas around here.

It was unusual for Lucas to be lounging around the kitchen—Where he was stationed—his thought immediately goes haywire, he was worried for him. He was too kind-hearted to be involved with that kind of person.

“Lucas? What do you need? Are you hurt?”

He asked the younger with worry laced in his voice, worry was etched on his face. He carefully put his hand on Lucas’s shoulder—he didn’t want to startle him, he was easily surprised as his eyes were staring into space—he looked into Lucas’s eyes directly as he slowly shook Lucas’s body.

“Kun-ge, Can you give me something to eat?”

Lucas immediately says to Kun as he was snapped back to reality, with a sheepish smile he scratched his head. Kun pulled his hands away from Lucas, a smile adorned his lips as he shook his head at Lucas’s unusual request. But he didn’t refuse Lucas’s request or turn him away, he can’t let Lucas walk away from the kitchen with an empty stomach, his conscience wouldn’t allow him to do that.

He immediately cooked a dish for Lucas, he knew he liked spicy food. He especially cooked the dish especially for Lucas spicy, it would do good for him. Kun knew that he shouldn’t be attached to the man, but he couldn't when all the time he was faced with his goofy smile. He looked too kind to be here, but he knew all the atrocious things he already did, after all he was one of the witnesses on the place.

“Here you go, eat up!”

With a smile etched on his lips he pushed the bowl of spicy soup towards Lucas, without even waiting any longer Lucas devoured the entire soup. Kun nodded his head with approval as he cleaned up his station, his eyes still lingering on Lucas as he ate up the entire dish.

Lucas let out a sound of satisfaction as he put down the bowl.

“Ah, thank you, Kun-ge!”

“You’re welcome, next time eat up in the dining hall alright? I can’t always cook for you all the time you missed the time for dinner.”

Lucas nodded at Kun’s words sheepishly, “I’ll try Kun-ge.” he promised as he exited the kitchen while waving his hand to Kun with a smile plastered on his face.

Kun only shakes his head, as he immediately focused back on the task that was in his hands. He sighed as he stared at the piling dirty dishes that he needed to wash. He hoped that there wouldn’t be any of his crewmates that disturbing him with any of their craving. It’s not like he would turn them away, it just annoyed him. He wasn’t their personal chef, he wasn’t supposed to give in to their demands.

“Kun,”

Without even turning his head, he recognized the voice, he wasn’t even sure he needed to turn his head and meet the man or ignore the call. He wasn’t sure that this was on his work requirement, he let out a sigh out of his lips as he turned to face the music.

“Yes? What do you need?”

“Come on Kun, don’t be like that, I’m your friend aren’t I?”

Kun blinked his eyes bleary at the man, “No.” he said to the man curtly as he turned away and focused on drying the piling dishes. He didn’t even flinch against the man’s tight hold as the man wrapped his arms around his waist. He was used to the man’s antics, truthfully he was tired of the man’s action  _ really _ .

“Can’t you just bother Winwin or Taeil?”

“Hmm, no, I can't, they would scold me.”

“Yuta, please, I’m trying to do my job here.”

“No can’t do, can’t you just dry them later?”

“No, I need to do it now, or I wouldn’t get any sleep later.”

Yuta’s hold on his waist tightened, panic was bubbling inside his chest as he remembered Winwin’s last conversation with him. He didn’t want to aggravate any of them, it’s not like he totally dislikes all of them, it's just, sometimes they’re too cruel for his liking. He was the one that took care of all of their prisoners, he can’t just stand why they would let Johnny do that yesterday.

It was too cruel and sadistic, it was unusual for them to be like that.

“Yuta, please, I need to finish this.”

Kun sighed as he continued his job, fortunately Yuta let him go although a little bit reluctant. He walked away with a disappointed sigh as he pat Kun’s shoulder and muttered, “Sorry, continue what you were doing then.”

“It’s fine, maybe next time alright?”

Yuta hummed as he exited the kitchen with his head hanging low, disappointed that he can’t make Kun stop from his job momentarily. He shakes his head as he saw Yuta walked out from the kitchen, he can’t believe that Yuta were doing it again. He shouldn’t be surprised, but he can’t help it, he was amused by how stubborn Yuta is when he already had one thing on his head.

He hummed as he continued to dry all the piling dishes, without him noticing, a single person came into the kitchen sneakily. The man was sneaking around Kun skillfully without him noticing, but before he could pick up a single food from the place, Kun already put a knife under the figure’s neck.

“What do you want?”

Kun said to the figure coldly, as the knife was under the figure’s neck. The man gulped audibly with a knife under his neck, he let out a sigh as he failed his one and only objective in his mind.

“Come on Hyung! I want some dessert!”

“No,” Kun said to the man curtly as he put back down the knife from his hold, he turned around the man with a disappointed look at the younger man. He almost facepalmed at how often he caught the younger around the kitchen. More importantly he almost slit out the younger man’s neck.

“Hyung! Please! I beg you! Just this one time please!”

“Haechan,” Kun sighed out, as he could feel a headache coming out from how loud Haechan whined at him. He put up a hand on his head as he pushed out Haechan from the kitchen. As the younger were outside, he immediately locked the kitchen door from inside, he was totally tired from how hard he tried to keep Haechan outside the kitchen.

He walked towards the rack of plates to put up the clean ones there, but before he could even reach the destination in his mind, there were knocks on the kitchen’s door. He muttered under his breath hoping it wasn’t Haechan once again.

He opened the door, immediately shutting up his mouth as he was greeted by the sight of their captain,  _ Lee Taeyong. _

“A—ah, Captain! What can I do for you?”

Taeyong gave him a kind smile, “It’s nothing big, but I hope that you can make some food for our prisoner.”


	5. what I've lost (Countless things I've lost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, an update y'all!  
> Hope y'all enjoy this update! sorry it's a lil bit short.  
> Not beta'ed like usual!

_ *Creak* _

He immediately woke up by the sound of the door opening, he evened out his breath. He pretended that he was still asleep, he didn’t even flinch when the figure put his hand on his face.

He tried to stay calm and even his breath, he didn’t want the figure to notice that he pretended to stay asleep. 

“What are you doing?”

He croaked out, as he opened one eye at the figure. With that the man immediately pulled away from him, his eyes widened as he was caught red-handed by him. He even had the guts to look embarrassed, he narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Um, I’m here to give you your meal.”

The man mumbled at him sheepishly, as he fumbled with his own fingers and head hanging low. He bit his lips nervously as he waited for Ten’s response, he lifted his head momentarily to see Ten’s flat expression.

“Is that all?”

“Um, yes.”

The man looked at him confused, he tilted his head at him, like he can’t comprehend what just happened. Ten averted his gaze from the young man, he can feel something is quite not right and he needs to hurry up his own plans. He didn’t have the time to lounge around.

“By the way, my name’s Mark.”

“So?”

Mark bit his lips nervously as he heard Ten’s tone with him, he hesitated to reply back, he hung his head low and stood up in the corner watching Ten from afar. Ten nodded his head with satisfaction, as he continued to eat at his own pace without any person bugging him.

Ten didn’t even bat an eye at Mark, he only watched him silently with his eyes as he tried to remember the young man. He searched through his memories, but he couldn't find a single thing about the young man, he shrugged his shoulder as he didn’t even try anymore to find out about the young man. 

It didn’t even alert him that maybe he didn’t meet Mark in the previous timeline, he didn’t even notice how Mark was staring at him sharply. He was too busy in his own head, planning all the possible things that could happen now as he was in the past now.

“Goodbye then.”

“Bye, Mark.”

With that Mark shut tight the door, he can even hear the gear on the door. He cursed his own predicament, he was cuffed to the bed without any tools to help him unlock the cuffs. He can only wait like in the past timeline when he was rescued by his Captain.

He nervously paced back and forth in the room as he bit into his own thumb, he almost let out a frustrated scream as he can’t figure out how he can fasten up the pace. He was sick of all this, he didn’t even know in the first place why he was brought to here.

All he knew was, Taeyong brought him here, Johnny tortured him and the rest he didn’t even remember it. All of it was erased from his memories.

He was a little bit confused now, all of his memories were disoriented. He bit his lips, he wasn’t sure now. Is it the side effects because he turns back the time? He hoped it wasn’t permanent, he needed those memories inside his head.

Once again Ten paced back and forth inside his own prison, he tried to recall back the memories before he was here. It was proved to be difficult to do, every time he tried that, all his memories showed was the previous night event.

His hands were shaking, a bitter laugh slipped through his lips. He can’t believe it, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to change the present timeline, he didn’t need to go through all of that miserable event. 

And here he was, stuck in this prison.

He let his fingers raked down his face, scratching his face with his nails. He didn’t even notice that it was drawing blood, all he could feel was the sudden numb and relief washed down his entire body. It wasn’t supposed to make him breath in relief, he was supposed to feel the pain and drown himself in his own regret.

“Ten.”

He turned around his face to the source of the voice, his fingers still on his face, running down his face with blood caked under his nails. He didn’t even notice that the man was already near him pulling his hands away from his face.

The man made a disapproving noise at Ten’s bloody appearance, he gently pulled Ten’s hands and put his hands on his lap while reaching for antibiotic ointment from the drawer next to the bed. The man gently lifted Ten’s face looking at his unfocused eyes at the moment, he clicked his tongue as he saw the state Ten in.

“Poor you, is it too overwhelming for you?”

He pondered as he cleaned the cuts that were on Ten’s face carefully, occasionally he looked into Ten’s eyes directly, waiting for him to react to him. He gently lifted Ten’s face once again as he saw Ten hang his head low.

Without even saying anything further, he put something inside the palm of Ten’s hand. He closed Ten’s hand, squeezing it momentarily. He leaned into Ten’s ear with one hand on Ten’s shoulder as he whispered.

“At 12 A.M. get out of this room, I’ll help you escape.”

Whispered the man, with that he stood up abruptly from the room. He didn’t wait for Ten to respond to his words, he didn’t even look back to see Ten’s expression changed as he heard the words that the man whispered at him.

Ten hung his head low, as he tried to remember the man’s face, but to no avail as he can’t recall back the man’s face. He hoped that the man’s words were right, it seems like he can’t even rely back onto his previous timeline memories. All of his previous timeline’s memories were disoriented, he can’t even remember how exactly he escaped this place and how he slipped out of Taeyong’s grasp.

“All right then,” he muttered to himself with a determined glint in his eyes as he let his gaze fly into his own reflection on the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all guess who's the mysterious man?  
> \+ Hint!  
> They're in Hyung line!


	6. The path to the future wouldn't be repeated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the ones that guessed, actually it was Jungwoo!  
> He's still included in Hyung line y'know? He's '98-liner.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for being patient, I'm sorry if it's not up to your expectation.  
> Not beta'ed like usual!

He nervously waited for him, he fidgeted as he sat down on his seat, he recalled back on his memories as he looked into the night sky.

_ “Are you sure about this?” _

_ Winwin scoffed at his question, he narrowed his eyes at him. Then a smirk etched on his lips as he saw him fidgeted under his stares. He averted his eyes as Winwin stared at him intensely, it feels like Winwin can dig up most of his nightmares. _

_ “Are you scared?” _

_ “I—I’m—”  _

_ Unfortunately, before he can finish up his sentence, their captain comes into the dining hall, interrupting their conversation. Immediately they split up and minded their own business, afraid that their captain would uncover their plan before they could execute it. _

_ “Ah, Jungwoo just the man I needed,” _

_ Their captain exclaimed as he put his hands on Jungwoo’s shoulder, Jungwoo gave the man an awkward smile as he averted his gaze to look at Winwin’s expression. He only gave a smirk at Jungwoo’s current predicament, he tilted his head in their captain’s direction. _

_ “Y—yes? What do you need, Captain?” _

_ The captain smiled at him, it felt a little bit stuffy as the captain gave him a toothy grin at him. He can feel something was not quite right as he waited for the captain to open his mouth and tell him about the matter he needed to tell him. _

_ “It’s nothing heavy nor difficult, I only wanted you to see our prisoner in room 7, please take care of him.” _

_ “Why me captain?” _

_ “Oh Jungwoo, you’re the only one that knew medicine. Of course, you’ll need to tend to him.” _

_ “Um, alright then.” _

_ With that Jungwoo visited room 7 to meet Ten under terrible condition, he feels guilty to see him like that yet, he actually can’t do anything to free the man. He didn’t even know the reason why he was captured like this and held in room 7. He supposed that it was quite in a good condition and Ten still had his mind intact unlike the previous prisoners that were held in here. _

_ Before he even visited the room, Winwin approached him once again, this time he discreetly pushed two keys into Jungwoo’s palm as he whispered an instruction into his ears. Jungwoo only nodded at Winwin’s words, it’s not like Winwin was pushing him or forced him to jump into his plan. He got involved with Winwin’s plan with his own will. _

_ Even though he was scared that the captain would know about the matter, he held the keys in his palm tighter as he walked into room 7 with Winwin’s words in his mind. He feared for his life would be forfeit but, he wouldn’t regret it as he helped Ten to escape from the captain’s grasp. _

_ “Poor you, is it too overwhelming for you?” _

_ He asked Ten with his voice laced with pity, as he gently cleaned the cuts on Ten’s face. He wasn’t even sure the reason why Ten would hurt himself with his nail, but he wouldn’t ask about it.  _

_ “At 12 A.M. get out of this room, I’ll help you escape.” _

_ He whispered to Ten’s ears, he didn’t even wait for Ten’s response. He immediately stepped out from the room as he said that and put the keys into Ten’s palm, he’s not even sure that Ten would take his words seriously or not. But, he already did his part for now, he can only wait for him at the decided time and place. _

He shakes his head as returned from the last few hours, he was too immersed in his own memories, he was afraid to make any mistake. More so, when it involved his life that would be forfeit if this information fell into any of the loyal crew and that didn’t include any of Winwin’s group. He wasn’t even sure where he was supposedly to be, he feels like he was torn into two pieces.

“Jungwoo,”

He immediately turned his head to be greeted by the sight of Kun, he gave him a smile even though it looked like it was forced on his face. He can’t even relax for a moment, any moment now, any of the crew could have stepped out from their room and checked for Ten.

His heart was beating quite fast until he saw Kun stood beside him, he waited with the older as he waited for Ten’s appearance.

“Calm down, I can hear your heartbeat miles away.” Kun joked at him, as he saw how Jungwoo’s forehead was full of cold sweat.

“I’m trying, Hyung. It’s hard…”

He mumbled as he looked around for any of the crews’ watchful eyes. Kun chuckled at Jungwoo’s nervous form, he shook his head lightly at Jungwoo then checked his watch. He looked around as his eyes scanned his surround searching for Ten’s appearance.

As he saw Ten, he immediately jabbed Jungwoo’s with his elbow, he signaled Jungwoo to bring Ten beside him, he immediately draped the coat he was wearing onto Ten’s shaking form. He wasn’t even sure Ten was in a good condition to be traveling, but they can’t wait any longer in the current condition. they need to speed up their pace to leave this place.

“Jungwoo, you can leave now, I can handle him just by myself.”

He told Jungwoo as he pulled Ten closer to him as he shielded Ten from Jungwoo’s reach, Jungwoo hesitated to leave Kun alone with their former prisoner. His hesitation bleeds into his expression and Kun can read Jungwoo’s expression just fine.

He sighed, “Leave Jungwoo, you don’t want to be caught in the conflict, save yourself.” He insisted as he pushed Jungwoo away as he walked away with Ten by his side. 

“…Okay Hyung, you too stay safe.”

Jungwoo murmured as Kun walked away from him, he can’t waste more time inside this ship, he was afraid that any of his former crews’ find him and his betrayal. He fastened his pace, dragging Ten behind him, he wasn’t worried about Ten, he’s not wounded. But, he’ll if they stayed here for any longer.

“Kun?”

He turned his head to see Ten’s eyes pooled with tears, he furrowed his eyebrows, he was confused by the sudden appearance of tears from Ten. He didn’t know Ten personally, he only heard a sliver of information about him from his Captain and the other crew.

“Hm, I know you have a ton of questions, but please save it until later.”

With that Ten goes silent and follows Kun without uttering a single word, Kun was grateful for him, as he pulled Ten and rushed to walk out from the last room in the ship, the  _ lounge _ . Kun didn’t even notice that he was holding his breath as he walked from room 7, he looked to Ten as he saw him let out a ragged breath from running across the basement inside the ship.

Winwin looked at Kun with disinterest, he only lifted his eyebrows and gestured at both of them to follow him outside. He walked out from the lounge until they were on the main deck, he looked around as he searched for something. 

“Where is it?”

He asked Winwin, the younger only to narrow his eyes at Kun, “Be quiet, I’m looking for Lucas.” He hissed at Kun as he immediately focused on locating Lucas’s whereabouts. He let out a breath of relief as he saw Lucas near them.

“Move quickly, I don’t know how long they’ll stay asleep.”

Winwin didn’t even specify who, he already knew that Winwin gave the rest of their crew with a sleeping powder and they didn’t even notice it. Kun shrugged his shoulder and followed Winwin as he jumped onto the boat.

He took a glance in Ten's direction, he smiled at the former prisoner, “Come on, we’ll take you away.” With that Ten nodded at him, Kun smiled gently as he jumped onto the boat while looking up where Ten was.

“Quickly!”

Ten looked around, he was afraid to be caught again. He hoped that this time would do him well, he didn’t want any repeat of his previous timeline. Without any hesitation he jumped onto the boat, he held onto Kun as the boat shaking from the impact Ten gave onto the boat.

He didn’t mean to look into Kun’s eyes deeply, but he did he was too absorbed into those warm eyes, Ten let out a choked sound as he realized that he left his previous timeline to turn back time and change their future into something more safe than be caged in some unknown place.

He choked out a sob, Ten didn’t even know why he was like this, He can’t understand his own body. It feels like all of his emotions suddenly go haywire, looking into Kun’s eyes made him snapped out of his shell. His emotions were overflowing, he glanced at Winwin’s cold expression.

“Please take care of him, Kun-ge.”

Winwin told Kun as he headed inside to see Lucas. Kun looked around and sat down next to Ten, he put his hands-on Ten’s back as he soothed him. He tries his best to comfort Ten, he feels that it’s normal for the victim to let out distress.

“It’s alright Ten, you’re safe now.”

He mumbled onto Ten’s ears as he wrapped his arms around Ten’s torso, he pulled him into his embrace to comfort Ten.


	7. The time is ticking away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was rescued from those pirates yet, there's something missing from his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me! I'm back with another update.  
> I'm not even sure with my own storyline, I feel like the more longer I write it, the more the plot scattered.  
> But, still, don't worry! I'll still continue it until the end, even though the update probably would be more sporadic.  
> Hope this fic still piqued your interest!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Their small boat was swayed by the wave from the sea, he sat down and huddled closer to Kun as he slept. Ten tried to ignore his nausea as he felt something bad would happen any moment now to them, he closed his eyes as he concentrated to fall asleep once again.

“Hey,”

He was jolted up from his half-asleep state by the deep voice, he lifted his head up to be greeted by the flat expression from Winwin. He rubbed his eyes as he blinked away his sleepiness, he almost flinched from how close he was with Kun.

“Kun-ge,”

Kun didn’t even stirred in his sleep, it seems like he didn’t even hear Winwin’s voice with how deep he was in his sleep. With a sigh, Winwin left Kun stay asleep and he gestured at Ten to follow him inside, with Winwin’s serious expression Ten could figure out that there’s something important they would discuss.

Ten followed Winwin, he took a second to glance back at Kun’s sleeping form. He almost,  _ almost _ regretted his decision to turn back the time, but what he can do now? It’s not like he can just make himself back in the future. All he can do now, is to make it do with all the time he has currently.

He shook his head lightly from his deep thought, then looked straight ahead into the small cabin they had, he hesitated a bit before he saw the goofy smile he missed from Lucas. He immediately came in, with a thought in his head.

_ What else he didn’t know from his previous timeline? _

The fact that Lucas, Winwin and Kun were in the same crew before they met was incredulous. He didn’t even remember how they met them anymore, all he can recall was his own mission to change their fate, and their cries directed at him. He can still recall how they desperately try to stop him.

“Ten?”

He snapped out from his thought, “Y—Yeah?” he stammered out as he lifted his head to be met by Lucas’s worried expression. 

Immediately he was reminded by his own Lucas, he missed them…

“Are you okay?” Asked Lucas once again with a worried expression etched on his face. He put his hands-on Ten’s shoulder in an attempt to sooth him, Ten almost forgot that actually Lucas had his own power like Empathy, he probably detected Ten’s uneasiness.

Ten pulled Lucas’s hands away, with a smile etched on his lips, “I’m okay.” He stated to Lucas as he hid away his uneasiness for the sake of Lucas. He smiled at him, even though Lucas’s expression changed into confusion as if he can’t understand how Ten could smile through all of that uneasiness.

Lucas hesitated to distance himself from Ten, as he was feeling something on his guts that it wouldn’t do good to leave Ten alone without anyone by his side. But as he looked at Winwin for something akin to approval, all he got from Winwin was he shaking his head at him.

He huffed but did what Winwin told him even though reluctantly.

With that Winwin decided to open his mouth at that timing, Ten could see that it was probably an urgent matter, he could see that Winwin was tapping his foot like he usually does when he was nervous in the past timeline. 

“Alright, your name is Ten, right?”

“Yes, you can call me that. It’s my nickname.” Ten told him curtly, Winwin only looked at him in understanding with his face void of any expression, he nodded his head at Ten’s words. Even though from his eyes there’s something unreadable to him.

“Alright, I’m Winwin, this is Lucas and, the one that was beside you yesterday was---”

Immediately Ten cut him off, “Kun.” He curtly told them, Lucas tilted his head and confusion were plastered all over his face. Winwin only nodded his head, “Right, he’s Kun. He was our chef in our previous crew.” Explained Winwin, as he had the feeling that Ten actually knew who Kun was.

Lucas scratched the back of his head, “How do you know Kun?” he bluntly asked him, as his eyes widened with curiosity. Without any warning Winwin smacked the back of Lucas’s head, he immediately yelped as Winwin without any hesitation smacked him quite hard.

Lucas turned his head toward Winwin with a pout on his lips, “What was that for?” he mumbled as he rubbed the sore spot. Winwin only gave Ten a gentle smile, he was thankful for Winwin’s quick action.

He didn’t even know how to answer Lucas’s earlier question. It was difficult for him to answer that, he needed to dig up more about his own information. He wasn’t sure, he’s not sure that he took the right path or not. Turning the time back, seemed like his greatest mistake he ever did.

Winwin’s eyes scanned Ten’s figure, as he noticed that Ten were retreating back into his mind. He narrowed his eyes as Ten’s eyes suddenly glowed white, he was startled by the sudden changes. He almost fell into his back if not for Lucas’s hand holding him.

Lucas was looking into the sea, he didn’t notice the changes that were happening to Ten. He only caught Winwin because of his fast reflex, he was surprised that Winwin was startled like that. It wasn’t usual for him to be startled like that.

Winwin cautiously called his name, “Ten?”

The shorter man immediately resurfaced from his deep thought, he immediately gave a smile to Winwin as he saw Winwin was staring at him intensely, he wasn’t even sure when he was diving into his own memories. He was thinking about his own rescue from the previous timeline yet, he can’t find anything about it in his memories.

The memory about that time seemed like it was erased from his memories.

Ten frowned as his memories were like an empty album, only some of them were filled. Some of them were missing, and he can’t even recall the bits of it. It was dangerous, he only remembered his earlier memories like when he turned back time. 

“Ten? What’s wrong?”

Lucas’s voice pulled him out from his daze, he looked into his hands. His hands were shaking, he didn’t even realize it. He tried to hide his hands away from Lucas’s and Winwin eyes, a curse slipped out from his mouth as he realized that Lucas can sense his feelings even if he tried to hide it.

“Do you want to tell us? It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“… Later.” With that he stepped out from the cabin, it feels like he was suffocating inside the cabin. He immediately went to the edge of the boat. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm his heart, he looked into the far distance to distract his mind from searching those memories.

“What should I do?”

He murmured to himself, as he tightened his knuckles. He wasn’t even sure from here what he’ll do, he can’t remember how they were even captured by  _ those bastards _ . He bit his lips as he stared at the sea below him.


	8. My colorless consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry for the delay.  
> It's just my rl was quite hectic these days.  
> and unfortunately because of my exams, I become quite busy and didn't have the time to sit down and write down any of my fics.  
> But.... don't worry! I still tried to continue this fic!
> 
> Please do enjoy!  
> and as usual, not beta'ed!  
> I'm also sorry for the short chapter!

Lucas stared at Ten’s retreating back, he wasn’t even sure why Ten ended up like that. He shook his head, he reminded himself that it wasn’t his business. Yet, he can feel something about Ten, there’s something unsettling.

“Sicheng,”

Winwin only shook his head, as he already knew what Lucas would ask him. He gave Lucas a pat on his shoulder, his mouth was momentarily open, he slowly told Lucas to stop prying on Ten’s matter.

“Xuxi, I know you want to help him, but, it’s not our place to pry into his matter.” He explained, with that he sat down on the corner, while Lucas continued to steer the boat into their designated place.

Lucas sighed, he slumped against the steering wheel. He knew that, it’s not like he can just suddenly ask about what was troubling their former prisoner. But, it’s not like he can also ignore these waves of miserable feelings that washed over him.

He was conflicted by his own feelings. He wanted to help him, but on the other hand, he didn’t have any rights to help nor questioning the man about the problem he was having currently.

“Alright then, if you say so.”

+++

He woke up startled by the sudden appearance of the slumped figure. But, that didn’t stop him to help the man. He crawled closer to him, Ten was shaking pitifully. Suddenly he had the urge to wrap his arms around the man, it’s weird but he didn’t question any bit of it.

His thoughts immediately directed into Lucas or Winwin, he pondered on the thought,  _ maybe they asked something sensitive about Ten? _

It’s quite possible, Winwin was quite blunt to ask about anything and there’s nothing to stop him from throwing inappropriate questions toward the former prisoner.

He shook his head at the thought, he shouldn’t think bad about his own crew.  _ Maybe it’s just a misunderstanding between them? _

Kun nodded his head at his own thought. He didn’t even notice that Ten were staring at him, his eyes were full of hope. Without any intention, he stared into those eyes and he was startled by the sudden changes from Ten’s eyes.

He immediately averted his eyes from Ten’s, his vision immediately focused on the floor. Suddenly the floor was more interesting than Ten’s eyes. 

Slowly Ten called his formerly captain softly, “Kun?”

Unfortunately Kun didn’t give him any response, he averted his gaze from him. He immediately hitted by the sudden feeling of Deja vu, he knew something like this happened in the past timeline. Ten didn’t say anything to make Kun budge from his spot.

He only stared at his former  _ partner,  _ as he sat down across Kun’s direction. He was clearly disappointed by the lack of reaction from him. 

He shook his head from the thought, as this Kun, the one that was across from him wasn’t his  _ Kun.  _ Clearly he could see that from the distance, everything about him screamed something different from  **him** .

He was an idiot to think Kun would resemble him.

Ten sighed as he closed his eyes, letting his mind to rest from all of these turmoils inside his own mind. He pulled his knees close to his chest as he rested his head. He let those waves lull him until he fell asleep.

Before he fell asleep a single thought came across his mind.

_ Kun, I’m sorry. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure though, _maybe_ I'll take a short hiatus. But, I don't think so.  
> What do you think my readers?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you like it, leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> It means so much for me (ʃƪ＾3＾）  
> [Moodboard](https://twitter.com/mfglhy/status/1345730001195319302/photo/1)| [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7HY0c2f8kJuOKXSxI4l0mL)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mfghly)


End file.
